Bora
|image= |name=Bora |kanji=ボラ |romanji=''Bora'' |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Blue |blood type= |unusual features=Facial Tatoo |affiliation=N/A |previous affiliation=Titan Nose Guild |occupation=Slave Trader |previous occupation=Mage |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives=Juvia Loxar(former girlfriend) |magic=Charm Magic Fire Magic Sleep Magic(Anime Only) |alias=Prominence Bora |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice=Yoshimitsu Shimoyama |english voice= }} Bora is a former member of Titan Nose Guild and the first villain encountered in the series. He worked as a female slave trader and used Illegal Magic. Appearance Bora is a relatively tall man with blue hair and black eyes. He wears a purple cape with a gold trim and lavender designs. His shirt is white with a magenta trimming and his pants are maroon. He has a tatoo above his right eye. Personality Bora is a cold hearted individual, and a thief who decieved many woman and sold them into slavery. History ]] Bora was once a Mage that worked for the Titan Nose Guild but he was kicked out for using Magic to aid in thievery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 53 After this he started his own gang and continued his thievery under the guise of "Salamander". At one point, he was Juvia Loxar's boyfriend or friend for a short time but he became annoyed with her rain so he broke up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 13 Synopsis Macao arc Bora started going through a town using his Charm Magic to attract young ladies to his yacht. During this time he meets Natsu Dragneel who thought he was Igneel. Seeing that he wasn't Igneel, Natsu sadly left but Bora gives him a fake autograph to "cheer him up".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-15 After hearing Lucy Heartfilia wants to join the Fairy Tail Guild, Bora pretends to be the Salamander of Fairy Tail to lure Lucy to his yacht.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-28 On the yacht, Bora reveals his true intentions to Lucy as he is going to sell the charmed girls to a Bosco as slaves. As he is about to brand Lucy with a slave mark Natsu and Happy arrive to save her and the girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-39 As Happy takes Lucy away, Bora tries to have her killed so the Magic Council doesn't realize his schemes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 41-42 Despite this, Lucy sends his yacht back to the harbor with Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 44-48 Realizing his ruined scheme, Bora proclaims he is a Fairy Tail Mage to Natsu but Natsu reveals that he is in fact a Fairy Tail Mage, exposing Bora's false claim. With this, Bora tries to kill Natsu with Fire Magic but much to his and his gang's surprise, Natsu eats it revealing he is the true Salamander of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 52-56 Bora is then defeated by Natsu alongside his gang and left for the Rune Knights to arrest him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 59-68 Loke Arc Bora was seen watching Team Natsu's play with various other familiar faces.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Fighting Festival arc He, along with Bozo and Sue, watched Natsu and Happy on Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Bora_magic_seal.jpg|Bora's Magic Seal Hell Prominence.JPG|Hell Prominence Prominence_Whip.jpg|Prominenece Whip Prominence_Typhoon.jpg|Prominence Typhoon Red_Carpet.jpg|Red Carpet Red_Shower.jpg|Red Shower Bora_rings.jpg|Bora's magic rings Bora_telekinesis.jpg|Bora uses Telekinesis Caster Magic User & Holder Magic User: Bora uses Fire Magic and Charm Magic. *'Fire Magic:' Bora used his Fire Magic for attacking, and to help himself fly. :*'Hell Prominence:' Bora builds up energy then fires a large, purple laser beam-like attack towards his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 :*'Prominence Whip': A cascade of fiery whips appear from Bora's seal and shoots towards the enemy. :*'Prominence Typhoon': A spiraling fire erupts from the magic seal towards the enemy. :*'Red Carpet': Bora's fire turns into the shape of a flexible purple carpet enabling him to fly with it as he stands at its tip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-16 :*'Red Shower': Bora uses his Fire Magic to shoot multiple flame bullets at the enemy. :*'Red Skull': Bora conjured up a large ball of fire with a skull's face and threw it at Natsu. *'Charm Magic:' Bora used this Illegal Magic to charm girls so that he could sell them as slaves, if they realize they are under the effects of the Charm Magic it loses its effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 *'Telekinesis': Bora also knows control objects with telekinetic ways. He used this to try to make drops of wine fly into Lucy's mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 Appearances in Other Media Bora is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests. Trivia *In episode 30, in the anime only, Bora mentioned that when he first met Lucy, he was looking for pin-up girls, not slaves.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 *In the manga he tried to brand Lucy with a slave mark, but in the anime this scene was omitted all together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 37 Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 *In the manga Bora tried to put Lucy to sleep with a sedative while in the anime it was through the use of Sleep Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains